


A Hell of a Time

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [138]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Most named characters are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry receives a little unexpected help, resulting in things taking a very different turn.





	A Hell of a Time

"Oh my, that's quite a nasty blow you took."

Blinking up at the golden chalice-shaped ghost, whose pie-cut eyes and bendy limbs made her like she'd sprung out of a cartoon, Henry wondered--not unreasonably--if he had a concussion. Then again, he had just escaped from a freakish parody of Bendy, not to mention he'd seen Boris's dead body...

"What the..."

"Ah, forgive me. I am known as the Legendary Chalice, and I am from the same world as Bendy and his friends."

"Same world?" Henry inquired.

"Yes," the Chalice said with a nod. "Many 'Toons,' as we call ourselves, live in a world separate from this one, which we call the Creators' World. Joey Drew found a way to bridge the two worlds using his Ink Machine, allowing Bendy, Boris, and several others to attain physical forms in the Creators' World. But in the process, he caught the attention of Bendy's father--Mephisto, the Devil of Inkwell Isle. Mephisto wasn't happy when he found out where Bendy had gone, and since he couldn't manifest in this world, he settled for placing a curse upon this building, turning all within into horrible ink creatures."

Henry's eyes widened in horror. Now he was really glad the other Sillyvision Survivors--Wally, Sammy, Norman, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, Lacie, and the rest--had all refused to come with him.

"Wh-what about Bendy?"

"He's in hiding, as are the other Toons." She frowned. "But they can't hide forever."

"Someone has to get them out of here," Henry agreed grimly. "And I'm guessing that someone will have to be me."

"I can't see any alternative," the Chalice admitted. "But while I can't do much in spirit form, and I can't manifest without the risk of Mephisto getting through, I can provide help in another way."

She held out her hands, and a small orb of orange light appeared, floating over to Henry and entering his body. Instantly, a jolt of energy surged through him, making him leap to his feet involuntarily.

"Whoa! That had some kick, whatever it was."

"Mephisto has had plans foiled in the past. In one such case, it was by two brothers who were granted the ability to fire energy blasts. That orb bestowed a similar ability unto you."

Looking down at his hand, Henry concentrated slightly, and an axe made of glowing orange energy formed.

"I realize it may not be much, but you won't be able to lose it. Be careful now!"

With that, she faded away. Swinging his new weapon, Henry gave a confident grin.

"Alright then. Here I come."


End file.
